Daughters of the shadows
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: The new daughters have been selected. 6 have been chosen to replace the 4. Two are daughters of the shadows who must defeat the Atrox once and for all, They have guardian angels. The daughters of the moon and shadows must unite to defeat the Atrox.
1. Intro

Introduction;

The Very last daughter of the moon, Catty has been killed fighting Atrox. Selene and Hekate have decided to sent 6 new daughters to take the place of the four. They have sent two daughters who have powers of Hekate and Selene the rest are just normal daughters of the moon. These two daughters have a different amulet then the Daughters of the moon; they have the moon with a circle around it while the normal daughters have just a moon. They will know their destiny soon enough to be daughters of the moon and daughters of the shadows. The daughters of the shadows' have powers like followers, but by far stronger. These 2 girls have to make sure the Atrox is destroyed, before their world is conquered by the underworld. Every day the Atrox becomes more powerful and stronger.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; they have come.

"Alexis, get up" said the voice above me.

"Grr" I groaned.

"Come one, you are going to be late." The voice stated.

"Whatever, Andrea." I mumbled and getting out of the bed.

"There we go Alexis" Andrea sneered.

All of the sudden my amulet with a circle around the moon pulsed against my chest and glowed gold.

"Andrea, run" I quivered as bursts of light formed in front of taking form of Serena, Jemina, Catty, Tianna, and Vanessa.

"Whoa," Andrea stammered.

"Regulators, you can't pass us the first Daughters of the moon" Catty and Vanessa whispered under their breath.

"I will do as I please in the name of Atrox" The regulator slurred.

"No you shall not," Tianna hissed and became more of a sound of Wind.

Alexis pushed Andrea to the ground and disappeared in the darkness as the regulator shrieked that he had lost.

I fell on my knees in the field of my school, as my bestfriends and other daughters Mia, Hannah, Cheylene, Arianna, and Victoria made their way to me.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked as her moon and circled amulet hung from her neck.

"Yeah, thanks" I said getting up in a private school outfit, which I don't remember being in.

"How was the fall?" Hannah asked sarcastically.

"Amazing, like no other feeling" I joked.

"Well, why did you disappear, you have more powers then us" Mia stated, with curiosity.

"A regulator came to my house then Catty, Jemina, Vanessa, and Tianna showed up and saved me" I said with doubt in my voice.

"Holy. Well, we better go to your locker; boys are going to stare at you." Victoria exclaimed as she linked arms with me and quickly went to my locker.

When we reached my locker Victoria whispered "What happened?"

"It was strange a regulator came to my house and all of the daughters came, that barely happens normally I see only Serena, not all of them" I stuttered with fear.

"It's okay, they are guardian spirits, and I guess Serena said she might need help" Victoria answered looking around and spotting the hottest guy in school, Justin.

"Victoria? Are you okay?" I asked with caution.

"Oh, uh yeah I just saw Justin looking at you" Victoria whispered.

"He's just being rude as always, I don't get why he likes me, but whatever" I snapped with annoyance.

"He is the hottest guy and you are the hottest girl at Turney, come on" Victoria suggested.

" I don't like him" I argued.

"I know, but still." Victoria stammered with frustration.

"Vikki, I have a weird feeling about him, he doesn't seem normal" I murmured.

"I know, that feeling, could he be" Victoria added as everyone joined so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"What were going to say Vikki?" Mia quietly asked.

"I don't remember" Vikki announced quickly leaving.

"What's up with Vikki?" Cheylene insisted.

"Sorry Chey, I don't know" I responded before Justin made his way to me.

"Code red" Mia explained.

"Hey, Alexis. You look nice today" Justin commented with his rough tone in his voice.

"Thanks, this has been a pleasure bonding with you but I have to go" I declared leaving quickly as the other girls shrugged.

"Okay, why is she being like that? Most girls would die to talk to me" He said to Cheylene.

"Well, she isn't like other girls, and she personally doesn't think that she needs to throw herself all over people" Cheylene remarked leaving quickly.

A few hours later Vikki and I met up at the back of the field, we were so different from the other sisters and we just connected better. Vikki and I always had each others back. All of us have or share a guardian angel. Vikki and I share Serena, Mia has Catty, Cheylene has Vanessa, Arianna has Jemina and Hannah has Tianna.

"I saw Justin talk to you and you leave very quickly" Vikki mentioned.

"Yeah, I got that weird feeling again, so I left pretty quickly, what were you going to say at my locker before the others came?" I questioned with my bright blue eyes full of wonder.

"I wonder if Justin is a son of the dark, cause the other ones have passed on, but I think he is, that feeling happened before." Victoria stated.

"We better ask Margaret, she would know" Victoria suggested standing up.

"Yeah, she would know of all people" I agreed grabbing her hand and vanishing in the dark.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; It could be.

Vikki and I arrived inside Margaret's home and walked to the living room to see Margaret waiting for them.

"I knew you'd come and see me" Margaret explained pointing them to sit down.

"We think the sons of the dark are here." Vikki suggested.

"Well, you are right they have been chosen, as were you." Margaret remarked.

"How many are there?" I asked as something in the corner caught my eye.

"There are 8, all different people and you will need to find them" said the voice in the corner.

"How can we recognize them?" I wondered aloud.

"A feeling or a thought, one of my sons have recognized you, Alexis." The man stated.

"How?" I stammered with frustration.

"They have feelings just like you, and weird Ideas, as for now I must go my sons are calling me" the man stated before vanishing.

"Are we in danger if we are found out about?" Vikki wondered.

"No, the sons of the dark won't hurt you. They will seem normal, but you must bring me a list of who you think is a son of the dark" Margaret demanded.

"Alright, we will be more social then..." I hesitantly answered.

"Yes, you will since you guys are shutting out too many people, let yourselves be open" Margaret said shutting us out of her apartment and putting us back at my house.

"Okay, Vikki that was strange" I mentioned seeing 8 men outside with 4 cars.

"I think we should say hi" Vikki said seeing Justin and grabbing Alexis and dragging her downstairs and out the door as the men nodded as in come here.

Her and I walked over and stood there Vikki happier than me.

"Hello, which one of you is Alexis?" The tallest one began.

"Depends on who is asking" I snapped.

"SOTD" Justin murmured.

Vikki looked to me with a shocked looked and slowly backed away.

"Vikki it is fine. We have no need to leave" I remarked.

"So you are Alexis" The tall one said.

"Who the hell are you, I don't know you" I quickly said as Followers appeared I grabbed Vikki and put her behind me as the wind started to kick up and my eyes turned paler by the second.

"Haha, we can kill you now saver of humane, Atrox will rule all" a follower said.

"Over my dead body" I whispered as it got dark, my eyes bright but pale, my hair flying in the wind as Serena and Stanton appeared.

The followers screamed since together the power was stronger , The sons of the dark stared in awe as everything went away.

"This is Chris, that's Jake, that's Justin, that's Mike, that's Nate, that's Rick, That's Nick and I am Troy." Troy told Vikki and I.

"I am Victoria, but you can call me Vikki" Vikki quickly and quietly mentioned.

"Well, most of you know who I am" as my amulet glowed green I looked at it puzzled and so did Vikki the sons of the dark were like huh?

"Ethileous" Vikki and I quietly whispered as we heard ruffling so I went there and threw Kyle on the ground and put my shoe on his face.

"What the hell, Alexis." Kyle complained

"Leave now, you know it won't happen never even did so you can go swallow your problems, and guess what?" I bellowed to Kyle.

"What!" Kyle excitedly mentioned.

"I hate you!" I yelled kicking him where it hurts then he ran off and I walked back beside Victoria as Chris had a little smile across his face while the others were like oh god.

"Wow, nice Alexis..." Vikki commented.

"Well, he has to stop following me!" I argued.

"It wasn't that bad" Chris defended smiling at me.

"Chris, your messed up" Troy complained.

"Whatever you say" Chris snapped.

"Behave" Nate suggested.

"fine" Chris yelled.

"Calm down Chris" I demanded.

"Okay..." Chris quietly said.

After our run in with the Sons of the dark, Vikki and I went to a party with the girls; we picked them up in my 6 seater Cadillac. All the girls were wearing Dresses and stuff, but Vikki and I were in Tube tops and short shorts with fishnets how usual.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; The party.

Vikki and I told the girls that we met the Sons of the dark, and they weren't happy that we didn't call.

"So were they hot?" Mia asked.

"Umm, there were 2 I think you'd like" I responded.

"What are their names?" Mia curiously wondered aloud.

"Enough questions." Vikki snapped.

Vikki and Mia never got along; since Vikki had told Mia a secret and she told the whole school. It took me forever to tell the whole school that Mia was lying. I had to lie... since it was true but it was for my bestfriend.

"Yeah..." Mia quivered.

"Play nice girls, we need to be friends so we look good. Who knows maybe the Sons of the dark will be here" I teased with a bit hope in my voice since I wanted to see Chris.

"Fine, not for Mia, but for you!" Vikki smiled.

"Alright, I could do that" Mia nervously put out there.

"Good" I said quickly linking arms with all of them and going in the club and spotting the sons of the dark.

"They are here" Vikki whispered going on the dance floor and dancing with a few people same with Alexis when she was spun around and saw Chris.

"Hey, you look nice" Chris whispered in my ear.

"You don't look bad yourself" I slowly said.

"Haha, thanks" Chris breathed.

"Haha, I am going to get something to drink" I mumbled leaving to get a diet Pepsi as Chris joined me.

"Pepsi? Not alcohol?" Chris wondered.

"I am the designated driver" I stated

"Oh, okay" Chris mumbled.

"Pardon?" I snapped.

"I said okay." Chris said a little louder.

"Okay" I replied having a sip of my Pepsi.

"Yeah, so how are you?" Chris asked.

"Pretty good, you?" I answered.

"Good." Chris smiled with his attractive smile and eyes.

"How did you know where I lived?" I wondered.

"Well, our boss told us" Chris replied.

"Boss? I have an advisor... or mentor... or something like that" I mentioned giggling from my stupidity.

"What?" Chris wondered with his green eyes looking into my blue eyes.

"Oh nothing" I stammered getting lost in his eyes.

Chris and I stayed looking into each others eyes for a little while, until his boss Troy spotted us at the bar and went to go over and Victoria stopped him by dragging him onto the dance floor. Chris and I just hung out, nothing too fancy, it was strange... I couldn't get my eyes away from his. I was like imprisoned in them. Chris touched her cheek which sent an excited emotion as he pulled her closer to him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Kisses

Chris and Alexis' lips met Chris' lips soft, gentle, and warm against hers; Vikki saw this and was thinking score! The other sons of the dark didn't seem to mind but Troy did. He pushed Vikki away and stomped over to Chris and pulled him off of Alexis and looked angry.

"Chris, what do you think you are doing?" Troy sneered.

"Kissing, what did it look like troy?" I said with my eyes going pale and shut my eyes as Vikki ran over.

"Alexis?" Chris worriedly wondered.

I kept flinching and opening my eyes and then closing them as someone was entering my thoughts I tried to shake them out. I fell to my knees gripping my head whispering the soothing words of Hekate and Selene. Victoria got down beside me, as Serena and Stanton appeared and touched my fore head listening to who was in my head. Serena looked at me and helped me up pouring water over my head. Chris looked panicked, as Victoria, Mia, Hannah, Cheylene, and Arianna came over and stood in a circle watching Stanton and Serena talking soothing words of Hekate and Selene. I kept flinching when they whispered them; I finally stopped flinching and shook my head.

"Alexis! Are you okay?" Chris asked me running his hand down her cheek.

"Yeah, I am good now thanks Serena and Stanton" I whispered As Serena and Stanton vanished.

"That's good" Chris said sitting beside me.

"I am tired, Vikki let's go home" I confessed getting up and walking with Vikki at her side.

They arrived at her house it seemed very cold and out came Stanton with out Serena. Stanton approached her and mouthed "I love you". I stood there in shock as he touched my cheek; I backed off and mouthed "no". Stanton started to cry in front of me, Serena came in and knew what Stanton had done and mouthed "you are strong". Serena left with Stanton un-happy since they have 3 kids, and he tried to cheat but I had more control then most. I don't even like Stanton that way, I like Chris, and I have to admit it. Turney high will be different with the sons of the dark knowing who I am. Vikki and I stood there and looked at each other sitting on the couch turning on much music. There was silence for a few minutes since we were talking in each others mind. I told Vikki how I felt about Chris and she told me that it was crazy. Then there was a ring at the door bell and Vikki vanished since it was Chris. I walked to the door and opened it. Chris hugged me, not letting go for a little while spotting bright blue eyes in her living room and then seeing Stanton with a few followers. Chris pushed me behind him and shut the door grabbing her hand and running as I started to vanish and saw Vikki stuck inside so I opened my bedroom window and she came out. I quickly and quietly shut the window and taking them 7 blocks away before un-materializing.

"That is a weird feeling" stated Chris with a strange look on his face.

"I do that all the time" I said sensing Serena's presence and it wasn't good I threw Vikki and Chris out of the way as Serena became visible.

"How dare you!" She said in my mind.

"I didn't do anything; I said no, I never wanted him there!" I replied with full anger.

"He said you told him to come to your house" Serena hissed in my mind.

"Why would I do that? I don't even like him that way, I like Chris that way" I stammered looking at Chris on the ground who was in shock.

"I am sorry for the trouble" Serena said leaving my mind.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; It's pulsing.

I looked at my amulet and it was pulsing against my chest I grabbed Chris' and Vikki's hand disapperating and moving quickly to see what was following us, it was an angry Stanton, looking for me. I was scared to death of Chris getting hurt, I felt Chris' lips press against mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back. It was a strange feeling; since we weren't together... it's just a few kisses though. Victoria separated and vanished herself and no one knew where we were, we traveled to a park and we eventually saw all the sons of the dark and became visible. Troy looked pissed that Chris was with me, and he walked over angry as a saw a regulator and I shifted and my eyes turned into a scary pale blue.

"We are surrounded by regulators" I breathed looking at the regulator on the swing.

"We have to tell the others" Vikki remarked telling the others with her mind.

In minutes the other girls arrived and stood next to me, I was prepared to fight, and possibly die, It was the only minus of being a daughter. I personally don't know what kind of daughter I am. The regulators/followers charged at us when I lifted my amulet and looked at the moon.

"I-thi-neckli-asas" I whispered as my eyes went completely white and scared the regulators.

The regulators exchanged looks and were screaming in their in own language. The daughters of the moon flinched as Victoria and I stayed calm and the brothers covered their ears. All of the sudden I felt rage rush through me as I saw a different regulator come out of hiding.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; The rage

I then saw something burning with flame, which looked like a bird. It flew down and had the same sign as my amulet. It whispered to me "I am your strength, your passion and your love, let's get rid of that beast" I looked deep into the regulators eyes and brought out memories it never knew existed, of it's family, how many people it killed. Chris stared at me since my eyes were pure white as Victoria's went black as she walked beside Me. We are like Ying and Yang. The sons of the dark were exchanging looks as they realized they are the Daughters of the shadows. Their leader had once told them about the two who have become the daughters of the shadow, one who can bring out what you'd hate to do most but did the other to help you see what you have lost. The boys didn't know much more until Luke came out of the shadows with Margaret. Margaret had as sly smile until she saw the eyes of the two girls and she shrieked as their power grew and I hit the ground like a rock as Victoria stood fighting off the regulators. I finally stood up with my eyes even colder and murmured words that no one else but Victoria knew, she then pulled something out of the air. The boys never knew how dangerous the two were. I pulled out what looked like a phoenix feather and blew on it and burned 3 regulators. Screams echoed and I contained it and sent it to the goddess' Hekate and Selene to let them know, we know what we are. This rage over came me, am I ying or yang? It won't matter, my job is to help get rid of the Atrox. This job may take awhile; it also may take my life.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; Flashbacks

Right after we got rid of all the regulators I gripped my head and I saw fire everywhere in my mind. I heard screams echoing, and then I saw Victoria and I sitting in a crib and a woman putting us out the window with some stuff then getting engulfed in flames. I fell to the ground and so did Victoria. Margaret ran over to us and whispered words that Hekate had told us when we were saved from the fire. Chris was staring at me on the ground and couldn't bare it anymore and ran over to me and sat at my side. Luke just shook his head and thought to himself "Is he in love with Alexis?" The daughters ran over to Victoria and saw her open her eyes as they went back to green. I was still on the ground until I stood up and my eyes went back to a bright blue, Victoria and I looked at each other and were thinking we don't look alike. There was pure silence as Margaret came in our minds and said "look at your hair, look at your body shape, look at your eyes, Victoria's are a green-blue, and Alexis' are a blue with a tint of green.

"Oh my god" Victoria and I stammered at the same time.

"What?" Chris wondered.

"Oh my god" Victoria and I said looking at each other.

Chris stared at us and was like am I going to be answered or Am I going to have to go into your mind for my answer. I just stared blankly allowing Chris into my mind and he went in and saw that Vikki and Alexis are sisters... most of all twins. Chris went into the holy oh my god mode. I was mumbling no one could hear what I was mumbling. Chris grabbed my hand which made me come back to the real world.

"I am shocked..." Chris explained to me still holding my hand.

"Me too" I replied looking at his hand on mine.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Why are you holding my hand?" I wondered.

"Oh, well It brought you back to the real world and I wanted to" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh... okay" I answered while thinking that wasn't an answer I wanted to hear but whatever.

"So, um... I um... want to ...uh... take...you...um...for dinner..." He stuttered.

"Okay, why are you scared?" I mentioned since I went into his mind.

"I can't ask you the real question... cause we just met" He stated looking at the ground.

"Oh. I can go into your mind and get it" I offered.

"I want to wait" Chris replied with a little bit of sadness.

"Alright, well Vikki and I are leaving" I declared grabbing Vikki's hand and letting go of Chris' and disappear.

"Chris, I told you, you can not have her!" Troy argued pushing Chris.

"I never agreed, and I can have her if I want, she doesn't have your name written on her" Chris defended.

"Enough, she will pick who is she wants" Margaret remarked making the daughters disappear to their houses.


End file.
